Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: Han pasado unos meses de la batalla contra Aizen y todo vuelve a la "normalidad". Más o menos. Inoue Orihime se siente muy sola y sabe porqué. Por eso toma una decisión. Two Shot, adaptación de "De Nuevo".


- ¡Holaaa! Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic Ulquihime. Este es una adaptación a Two Shot de un fic más largo que ya colgaré un día de estos.

- El título es "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" , una de mis canciones favoritas del grupo Aqua Timez.

- Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuese así, el rey de la Sociedad de Almas estaría muerto hace tiempo *sonrisa malevola* .

- Solo me queda decirles que disfruten del fic. Es el primero que hago y no me ha quedado muy bien, pero sean comprensivos ó_ò .

* * *

><p>Han pasado unos meses de la batalla contra Aizen y la vida en Karakura volvía a la "normalidad". Kurosaki Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes de shinigami substituto y de momento la Sociedad de Almas no lo había ejecutado, por lo que la cosa iba bien. Más o menos. Inoue Orihime, una chica alegre con poderes extraños, se sentía muy sola desde que volvió de Hueco Mundo, la base del ejército Arrancar. Y sabía por qué. Por mucho que estuviera con Ichigo, de quién estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo, durante su cautiverio en La Noches le cogió mucho afecto a cierto arrancar. Por eso cuando volvió a la ciudad se prepuso mejorar su habilidad Soten Kisshun y así algún día poder volver a encontrarse con aquel arrancar.<p>

Una tarde la chica por fin se decidió. Fue hacia la tienda de Urahara Kisuke para pedirle que le abriese una Garganta y así llegar a Hueco Mundo.

- Orihime-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - le saludó Urahara.

- Verás yo… - la chica le contó a Urahara lo que quería hacer.

- Entiendo… - dijo el vendedor - Entonces te acompañaré, no puedes ir sola.

Orihime y Urahara entraron en la garganta y se pusieron a caminar por el camino de partículas espirituales.

Cuando llegaron, Orihime usó Soten Kisshun y extendió el escudo alrededor de un trozo de desierto al lado de Las Noches. Recordaba muy bien este lugar. Lo recordaba a él alargando su mano mientras desaparecía… Al cabo de unos minutos un cuerpo empezó a formarse dentro del escudo. Instantes después había aparecido un joven vestido de blanco con el pelo negro. Abrió los ojos, los tenía de color verde esmeralda.

- Ulqui…orra…

- ¿Mujer, que ha…?- no acabó la frase porque Orihime se puso a llorar - ¿Has sido tú quien…?

- Si. - intervinó Urahara, pues Orihime no podía hablar - Ella te ha… Podríamos decir que te ha reconstruido.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Me lo ha pedido… mi corazón. - dijo solamente Orihime.

Ulquiorra levantó su mano y Orihime la alcanzó. Ulquiorra sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. Orihime estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-…

-…

- Que tierno, Cuarto Espada… - dijo una voz detrás suyo. -

Todos se giraron para ver quién era. Había dos chicos. El que había hablado tenía los ojos y el pelo de color azul y llevaba arrastrando a un pelinegro que estaba inconsciente.

- Grimmjow. - dijo Ulquiorra sin cambiar de expresión - Pensé que habías muerto.

- ¡Yo no me pienso morir antes de cargarme a esa a maldita fresa! - Orihime lo miró mal - Cuando recuperé el conocimiento no había nadie en todo el castillo excepto este imbécil medio muerto. ¿Puedes curarlo? Meterse con Ulquiorra es demasiado aburrido - Grimmjow lanzó el chico inconsciente hacia Orihime. Era Nnoitra.

- Bueno... - dijo Urahara - Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas.

- Pues no. - gruñó Gimmjow - Si vosotros estáis vivos quiere decir que Aizen está muerto. No hay mucho que preguntar.

- No está muerto, estará encerrado en la Sociedad de Almas durante 20.000 años.

- Lo que demuestra vuestro bajísimo nivel de inteligencia. - se burló el arrancar - ¿Qué haréis dentro de 20.000 años?

- Ya veremos.

- Ulquiorra… - dijo Orihime tímidamente - ¿Qué haréis ahora?

- No lo sé. - contestó Ulquiorra. Todavía sentía un pequeño cosquilleo.

- ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros al mundo humano? - sugirió Urahara - Eso sí, nada de muertos - añadió viendo las caras de Grimmjow y Nnoitra, que ya había despertado - Podéis alojaros en mi tienda. Os daré un gigai para que parezcáis humanos - Grimmjow y Nnoitra se quejaron, Ulquiorra restaba impasible.

- Ulquiorra... - dijo Orihime - Tú… ¿Querrías venir a mi casa?

Ulquiorra se sorprendió y los otros Espada silbaron.

- Como quieras. - dijo Ulquiorra. Ahora sentía un cosquilleo aún mayor. ¿Tan importante se había vuelto para él esa humana?

- Orihime - dijo Urahara - ¿cómo le explicarás esto a Kurosaki-san?

- Ya pensaré algo.

Orihime, Urahara y los Arrancar fueron hacia la Garganta.

…

_Unas horas más tarde en casa de Orihime…_

-¡Inoue! Inoue, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy al instituto? ¡INOUE!

Orihime abrió la puerta.

- Oh, hola Kurosaki-kun, pasa…

- ¿Por qué no has venido hoy al instituto? - repitió Ichigo mientras subían a la habitación.

- Verás es que… ¡UAH!

Ichigo había tropezado, había caído sobre Orihime.

- Lo siento Inoue, ¿estás bién?

- Apártate de ella, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra agarró a Ichigo y lo estampó contra la pared.

- ¡UAGH! - gritó Ichigo - ¿Pero que dem…? ¡Ul…!

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Ulquiorra a Orihime, ignorando a Ichigo.

- ¡¿Eh, un momento, que está pasando aquí? - dijo un confundido Ichigo - ¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? - señaló a Ulquiorra.

- Verás Kurosaki-kun, es que yo…

Orihime le contó a Ichigo todo lo sucedido.

- ¿¡Y Urahara te dejó hacer eso! -_ lo mato, _pensó.

- Si. - contestó Orihime - Grimmjow y Nnoitra se quedarán en la tienda.

- Vale, pero ¿y él? - Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra - ¿Por qué está en tu casa?

- Porqué ella me lo pidió - Contestó el Espada.

- Kurosiki-kun, no pasa nada, me prometieron que no atacarían a nadie - intentó tranquilizarlo Orihime.

Eso no era lo que preocupaba a Ichigo, pero decidió dejarlo, y se despidió de su amiga.

Por la mañana, Orihime les contó también a Ishida y a Sado lo que había pasado.

...

Por la noche, Ulquiorra fue a la tienda de Urahara. Por lo visto el ex-capitán tenía algo muy importante que decirles, pues todos estaban reunidos.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - dijo Urahara - La Sociedad de Almas está en peligro.

Hubo un instante de silencio y…

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos dices! - gritó Ichigo - ¡¿Quién se supone que puede poner en peligro la Sociedad de Almas ahora que Aizen está encerra…? Espera, estás diciendo que… ¿¡Estás diciendo que quizá Aizen se haya escapado! ¿¡Y entonces para que perdí yo mis poderes!

- Calma, Kurosaki-san. - intentó tranquilizarlo Urahara - Es cierto que puede ser que el responsable sea Aizen, pero puede que sea otro enemigo. Normalmente me comunico con el Seiretei, pero hace tres días que no sé nada de él. Por eso digo que…

No pudo acabar la frase, el techo de la tienda salió volando por lo que parecía un _cero_. Todos miraron a los Arrancars de la sala. Grimmjow y Nnoitra alzaron las manos para demostrar su inocencia. Ulquiorra estaba mirando hacia el cielo. De pronto lanzó una _bala_ hacia las estrellas.

- Veo que no has perdido tus habilidades, Ulquiorra, pero no me has dado.

Un hombre apareció frente al espada. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Vestía cómo un arrancar.

- Starrk - dijo Ulquiorra.

- Tu deducción no ha estado mal. - le dijo el Primer Espada a Urahara - Pero Aizen no tiene que ver con esto. Ahora ha vuelto el verdadero rey de Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra se levantó con una mano en su espada, dispuesto a luchar.

- Uy, no… - dijo Starrk - Me da mucha pereza luchar ahora. Si queréis detenernos, intentadlo. Pero ahora todos los Espada hemos vuelto y somos más fuertes. Vamos a acabar con la Sociedad de Almas. Ulquiorra, vosotros tres estáis del lado perdedor.

Starrk abrió una Garganta y se marchó.

-…

- ¿Pero qué…? - dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio - ¿Los Espada han vuelto? ¿Y a quién se refiere con el "verdadero rey de Hueco Mundo"?

- Cállate. - lo cortó Ulquiorra - Lo que es seguro es que su líder es Baraggan, antiguo rey de Hueco Mundo. Seguramente quiere destruir la Sociedad de Almas por haberle matado anteriormente. Creo que tendríamos que ir hacia allí.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - lo apoyó Urahara - Prepararé el Senkaimon para que Ishida, Chad y Orihime puedan ir, tardaré un par de horas, supongo. Yoruichi, avisa a la Soul Socety que iremos hacia allí, por favor.

Todos pasaron el tiempo cómo pudieron. Y Ulquiorra…

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - le dijo a Orihime.

- Ahhh… Ehhh… Claro, si, si… - Orihime estaba muy sonrojada solo de tenerle cerca.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Ulquiorra.

- ¡¿EH? - Orihime estaba en las nubes - No, no pasa nada…

Pero Ulquiorra notó su comportamiento extraño.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?

- No tengo miedo - esta vez Orihime bajó a la Tierra.

Ulquiorra se acercó un poco más a ella y Orihime respaldó la cabeza en el hombro del Arrancar.

Ulquiorra volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella…? La miró a los ojos. Ella también lo hizo. Podían sentir como se perdían en sus miradas…

- ¡ATENCIÓN, SENKAIMON PREPARADOOOO! - gritó Urahara.

En ese momento, Ulquiorra se enfadó, pero ni él entendía por qué. No se quería levantar. Quería que ese momento durase más… Pero eso no podía ser. Orihime y él se levantaron y fueron hacia el Senkaimon.

Una vez en el Seiretei se reunieron con todos los capitanes en el cuartel de la primera división.

- Bueno… Creo que deberíamos empezar a idear una estrategia - dijo Urahara.

Y en el momento se sintió una fuerte presión espiritual. Todos salieron con mucha prisa de la sala. Vieron a una horda brutal de hollows y los Espada. La mayoría de capitanes fueron a detener a los hollows. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, y Byakuya fueron hacia donde estaban Baraggan y los demás Espada. Ulquiorra iba a hacer lo mismo…

- Ulquiorra… - lo llamó Orihime

- Mujer, tú quédate con los de la Cuarta División.

Orihime se acercó a Ulquiorra y lo abrazó.

- Ten cuidado. - le dijo la peli naranja.

Ulquiorra sintió el impulso de besar a Orihime. Acercó sus rostros y besó sus labios. Los dos sintieron como si el tiempo se parase. Ulquiorra se sentía… ¿Feliz? Nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Supuso que eso era lo que los humanos llaman… Amor.

- Lo tendré. - dijo Ulquiorra al separarse. Luego fue hacia donde estaban los Espada.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿por quién comenzamos? - dijo Baraggan

- Yo me encargaré de ti. - le dijo Ulquiorra.

Los otros también empezaron a luchar; Ichigo vs Starrk; Rukia vs Aaroniero; Renji y Ishida vs Szayel; Byakuya vs Zommari; Hitsugaya vs Harribel. Grimmjow y Nnoitra vs Yammi. Como hacía tiempo.

- ¿Cómo podéis estar vivos? - preguntó Ulquiorra.

- Fue muy fácil. - Explicó - Resulta que Harribel no murió. Al volver a Hueco Mundo encontró unos informes de antiguas investigaciones de Szayel sobre como revivir a los Arrancar y aquí nos tienes.

- ¿Y tú te has convertido en líder? - Dijo Ulquiorra desafiante - Eres un aprovechado. Encadena, _Murcielago_.

Ulquiorra lanzó un cero pero Baraggan lo esquivó. Este se lanzó al ataque con su espada/hacha. Ulquiorra esperó al último segundo para ponerse detrás de él con sonido y lanzó otro cero. Esta vez Baraggan no pudo defenderse por completo y quedó herido en un brazo. Aún así, el Segundo Espada cortó a Ulquiorra en el pecho.

…

- Así no terminaremos nunca - dijo Ulquiorra. Llevaban un buen rato luchando - _Resurrección Segunda Etapa_.

- Ohh… - dijo Baraggan. Se le había ocurrido una estrategia. - No sabía que eso existía. Aún así… Si no puedes atacar no te servirá de mucho…

- ¿Qué quieres de…?

Baraggan desapareció un instante para después volver a estar delante de Ulquiorra. Pero…

- Tú… - dijo Ulquiorra - Serás maldito…

Baraggan agarraba a Orihime con la enorme hacha en su cuello.

- Ulquiorra… - dijo ella bajando la mirada - Lo siento…

- Me pregunto qué pasaría… - dijo Baraggan - Si libero mi Zampakutô…

- Ni te atrevas… - dijo Ulquiorra. Usó sonido para ponerse detrás del Segundo Espada. Intentó golpearlo pero el anciano lo esquivó.

- Pudre… - empezó a decir.

- ¡No! - gritó Ulquiorra.

- _Arrogante_.

Ulquiorra se lanzó hacía el Espada y cogió a Orihime justo a tiempo. Eso le costó una de sus alas, que se estaba convirtiendo en huesos. Orihime tenía el pelo chamuscado.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Ulquiorra preocupado.

- Si... - respondió la chica asustada - Lo siento...

Ulquiorra la llevó lejos de la lucha y volvió para enfrentarse a Baraggan.

- Eso no te lo perdonaré. - dijo - _Lanza del Relámpago_.

El Cuarto Espada arrojó su lanza contra Baraggan. Y aunque este la hizo envejecer, no pudo escapar a su explosión y salió herido.

- _Cero Oscuras._

Ulquiorra se había puesto detrás de Baraggan. El _cero_ alcanzó el su pecho, pero pudo envejecerlo y así minimizar los daños. Los dos estaban muy mal heridos. Este sería el último ataque.

- ¡_Respira_!

- ¡_Lanza del Relámpago_!

Los ataques chocaron en una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, Ulquiorra pudo ver a Baraggán con un agujero en el pecho (y no era su agujero de hollow).

- ¡Nooo! - Gritó Baraggán - ¡Yo soy un dios! ¡No puedo perder de esta maner...! - Baraggan se desintegró.

El Cuarto Espada vio como los otros capitanes se acercaban. Ellos también habían vencido.

Ulquiorra estaba muy herido. El ataque de Baraggan había afectado sus órganos, y pronto... Pronto...

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos. De pronto, se le vino a la mente el momento en que, meses atrás, se le encomendó la misión de llevar a Orihime a Hueco Mundo. El momento en que la chica se había enfadado y lo había abofeteado. El momento en que los dos alargaban la mano y él comprendía la existencia del corazón. Y el momento en que, hacía unas horas, la había besado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Instantes después, perdió el conocimiento.

...

...

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos. Una luz lo envolvía.

- Ulquiorra...

Se encontraba en una cama. Orihime estaba sentada a su lado. Fuera era de noche. La luz que tenía alrededor era la habilidad de la chica.

- Estoy... ¿Vivo? - dijo el Espada.

- Si... - respondió Orihime entre llantos - Ulquiorra... Me alegro... Me alegro tanto de que estés bien...

Ulquiorra se incorporó. Estaba en la habitación de la peli naranja. Las horquillas de la chica volvieron a su forma original.

- Gracias... Orihime. - dijo Ulquiorra.

Esta lloró aún más. Ulquiorra la silenció besándola.

- Tenemos más de mil y una noches para estar juntos. Así que no llores. - Dijo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste y dejen algun review, decidme que les ha parecido, cosas para mejorar... Sean buenos ^_^<p>

Sayonaraaaa ~


End file.
